Animal Guardians of Legend
by Ij500
Summary: The Cluefinders gain superpowers and become the one thing they least expect themselves to be: superheroes. Read their tale and learn about their legend.
1. Origins

**Story Note: For the KFP characters, the superpowers originally came from Lady Shadow92. I claim rights for the TMNT's and OC's superpowers.**

**Disclaimer: I only own all OC's, i don't the original characters.**

**Origins**

There have been countless numbers of heroes in the battle of good vs. evil in the world. The heroes have been known for their deeds in these battles. For some, they become heroes willingly. Others, they become heroes when they least expect it. This is a tale about 13 teenagers who become heroes under a circumstance like never before. But i'm starting to get too far ahead into the story. Let's go to where and when it all began.

**In the Sierra mountains...**

There was a bear family who was having a picnic in the mountains when the children noticed a sparkle in the sky. When they showed it to the mom and dad, it then became clearer and clearer and it turned out to be a meteorite headed their direction. They dropped their stuff and ran away so they wouldn't get caught in the blast. Then, BOOM, the meteorite landed.

**Later that morning...**

Tigress: "So this is where the meteorite landed, right?"

Dannie: "Yep"

Danny: "What's so special about a giant rock that fell from space? I don't get it"

Donnie: "It's more than just a 'rock'. It could have some material from another planet in space"

Mikey: "You mean from aliens?"

(SMACK)

Raph: "There are no such things as aliens"

Leo: "Guys, argue after we find that meteorite"

Monkey: "Guys, over here! I found it!"

Crane: "Wow, an actual extra-terrestrial planetoid. Incredible!"

Po: "So what now?"

Mikey: "I wanna see if feels like a rock"

But just as Mikey made a reach for it, Mantis stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! We don't know what that thing will do and you will only make it worse"

Raph: "Idiot, we can't touch that thing. For all we know, it could kill ya"

Leo: "Which is exactly why i'm contacting the research team and letting them know where we found it"

Tigress: "As for the rest of us, we should stay away from that thing at all costs"

Everyone: "Right"

After Leo contacted the research team and told them everything, the gang waited for them to come. However, the gang was getting bored. It was 2 hours later since Leo told them about the meteorite.

Viper: "Okay, what is taking them so long?"

Dannie: "Yeah, they should've been here by now"

Raph: If they don't get here soon, i'm gonna scream"

But while the others had their backs turned, Mikey tried to sneak his way to the meteorite.

"Nobody is gonna stop me from touching this thing. I just have to know what this thing feels like. Maybe, i'll even get superpowers"

"Not unless i have anything to say and do about it"

Mikey turned around and saw Dannie behind him. "Mikey, you know you can't just touch this thing. We don't know how dangerous this thing is."

"Ugh, okay fine i won't touch it"

"Good" Just as Dannie turned however, Mikey quickly touched the meteorite and it flashed bright once. The brightness caught Dannie's attention so he turned around and saw what happened

"Mikey!"

"All i did was tap it"

The others overhead Dannie yell, so they ran over.

Leo: "What happened- and why is the meteorite flashing?"

Raph: "Did dingus bere touch the meteorite?"

"Yes"

Everyone: "Mikey!"

"Guys, let's vent our anger at him later. Right now, we need to get away from the meteorite!"

But just as they started, colorful streams of energy came out the meteorite and each one chased after someone until all of them enveloped each detective inside an energy barrier. They tried to break free, but the energy was too strong for them.

Dark Blue-Leo

Red-Raph and Tigress

Orange-Mikey and Monkey

Purple-Donnie

Black-Dannie and Serena

Dark Green-Mantis and Danny

Black and White-Po

Light Blue-Crane

Light Green-Viper

Monkey: "Yikes"

Tigress: "Thanks a lot, Mikey"

"Sorry!"

Then, everyone felt something in their bodies and felt a surge of power in them followed by a shock. "AAAAAAHHHH" After that, the meteorite released a shockwave that traveled who knows how far. Then, the Cluefinders fell to the ground with a big THUD!

Everyone: (moans and groans)

Leo was the first one to get up. "Is everyone okay?"

Viper: "I'm a little stiff, but i'll be fine."

Raph: "If it wasn't for brainless here, we wouldn't be hurt right now"

Dannie: "I don't feel so good right now"

Serena: "I'm feeling light-headed right now"

"There they are, by the meteorite"

The research team found the Cluefinders by now.

Po: "Finally, it took 2 and a half hours to get here"

Leo: "Let's let the research team load up the meteorite and then we can head home and recover after our incident"

So the meteorite was loaded onto a helicopters net and taken away. The Cluefinders then went back to Animal City, but they had something special about them that would lead them to an adventure of a lifetime and the shockwave will also give certain people powers, but in a bad way. This is how the Cluefinders story began. They didn't know it, but soon their story will unfold.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. Secret Discoveries

**Secret Discoveries**

**Leo's P.O.V.**

What a moment. We find a meteorite and Mikey causes it to zap us unconscious. We went back to our dorm and our friends went to theirs for a little R-and-R afterwards. I went in my room to meditate, Raph went to the dojo to train, Donnie to his lab, and Dannie played games with Mikey. I couldn't believe how it was warm and yet, I still felt cold. I started feeling cold after the meteorite zapped me. I made my mind go blank and focused my senses on my body. I felt coldness in my neck, chest, arms, and legs.

"How am I so cold when it isn't even cold in here?" Then, it started to build up inside of me. I felt like my insides were starting to freeze up. I tried to climb off my bed, but I was so cold I couldn't move too well. I fell off my bed and I couldn't move after that. I felt myself freezing and then a second later an ice shard fired from my hand.

"What in the hell?" The next thing I knew, Mikey and Dannie came in my room.

Mikey: "Dude, are you okay? Whoa you're cold"

Dannie: "Also, why is there ice in here in your room?" They helped me up on my bed and I had no idea how to explain to the guys so I just had to tell them the truth.

"Guys, there's no easy way to say this, but I might have superpowers." Of course the reaction I was expecting was them laughing and they did.

Dannie: "That is just too funny"

Mikey: "I thought I was the only silly guy in this family"

They were right about what I said. They wouldn't believe anything else I said, so the only way I could get them to believe me was to show them. I held up my hand, used the energy, and fired another ice shard at the wall. They were completely shocked with what they saw.

Dannie: "Holy shell!"

Mikey: "When and how did you learn that?"

Me: "I think I might've had these powers when we got zapped by the meteorite. But, I'm not the only one with a gift like this. Everyone got zapped by that meteorite, so maybe Raph, Donnie, and you guys have gifts."

Dannie: "Maybe even Po and the others have gifts as well, but how can we get Raph and Donnie to believe us? Raph will just laugh and Donnie's so smart he won't believe us at all."

True, they won't believe us that easy. We have to think of something to convince them.

**Meanwhile... Third Person P.O.V.**

Raph was dragging a training dummy through the dorm to Donnie's lab and he wasn't too happy.

"Stupid thing, I can't believe it broke so quickly" But when he walked into Donnie's lab, he noticed how stuff was floating up in the air and yet, Donnie wasn't even noticing because he was working on an invention.

"Uh Donnie, do you know what's happening right now?"

"You distracting me. Now if you don't mind, I have to work on my invention."

"Hopefully it won't float up in the air like the rest of your lab"

"What?" Just then, the stuff fell down and clattered everywhere.

"Uh, what just happened?"

"When I first came in, the stuff was floating in the air while you were busy on your invention"

"Oh my god"

"Not only that, but when I was training with the training dummy, one hit and it splits in half."

"Okay, that just means you've been beating the crap out of it."

"With just one hit, I don't think so"

"Raph, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this"

"There is no 'logical' explanation for this. Something weird is going on around here"

"Yes, there is" Raph turned and saw Splinter behind him.

Donnie: "Sensei, how much did you hear?"

"Plenty, I came to ask you both to come to the dojo"

So they went to the dojo for the talk.

Splinter: "Boys, you have special gifts since you came back from your investigation. Also, I picked up a special gift as well" He focused his energy inside and created clones of himself

Raph: "What in the hell?"

Donnie: "How are you doing this, Sensei?"

" It happened while you were away. The city was hit with a shockwave and some people were reported with having special powers. I felt the shockwave and it gave me a gift. I ask you boys, what happened?"

Donnie: "The investigation was about a meteorite that hit the Sierra mountains a couple days ago, Mikey went and touched it which caused bursts of energy to come out. They chased us and our friends until everyone was hit by the energy pulses."

Raph: "The next thing we know, we feel some power in our bodies and get shocked. We felt different afterwards."

"Which gave you powers without you knowing. Each of you now have special gifts within you. Raphael: super strength, Donatello: psychic powers, Leonardo: ice powers, Michaelangelo: shape shifting, and Daniel: darkness."

Raph: "Wait a minute, darkness in a bad way?"

"Nope, but it could get bad. You need to make sure he doesn't lose control of his powers, as well as yourselves."

Meanwhile Dannie, Leo, and Mikey were overhearing the conversation.

Mikey: "Dudes, did you hear that? We have superpowers" Leo: "That explains why I'm so cold and ice shards come out of my hands. That's what the shock was about."

Dannie however was a little bothered. "My powers can be a problem? I-It can't be."

Mikey: "Dude, we will be around with you. You won't a problem at all."

Leo: "Besides, I had problems with my powers as well."

"Boys, would you like to join us?" He knew they were there, listening to the conversation. They opened the door, walked in, and cleared things up.

Dannie: "Sensei, will my powers really be a danger to everyone?"

"Only if you let your powers go out of control. You must hone your gifts so you won't be a danger to yourselves, your friends, and the people of Animal City."

The brothers looked down at themselves, then each other. They nodded their heads in agreement and decided to train with their powers and protect the city.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. City Protectors

**Ninja Guardians**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a dark night in Animal City, and everyone was going about minding their own business. At a local bank, there was a shady caracter at the back of the building. He was drilling a hole in the wall until he got through and then he saw the whole motherload in the vault. He grabbed as much as he could and ran back while another thief came in and grabbed more. They alternated until the vault was cleared out, then the 2 crooks hopped into their truck with 3 more who were waiting and they drove off. One of security guards walked into the vault to check on it and saw it completely empty. Right away, he raised the alarm which warned the other guards and the people outside the bank.

"While they go about figuring out what to do, we'll make a clean getaway" said the leader of the pig bandits.

Just then, one by one the tires popped causing the truck to skid to a halt. When it stopped, the pig bandits got out to look at the problem. They saw shuriken embedded in the tires, but the weird thing is that they were made of ice. Meanwhile, a bird was flying above and saw the pig bandits. It turned around and flew in the direction it came from.

"Okay, nothing serious, but a few flat tires won't stop us from having our stash. We'll grab a couple bags each and head for our hideout. We can use this dark ally to avoid the public."

So the pig bandits grabbed the money bags and ran into the alley to get away. But just then, an ice beam hit one of them from behind and turned him into a block if ice. Then other 4 got a little frightened and started to go a little faster. Then, a lion came out of nowhere and pounced on another pig bandit. After that, a set of hands came from the darkness and grabbed a pig bandit while a net of psychic energy trapped another one. The leader was running for his life when he was the last one left. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, until he ran into something. When he fell, he looked up and saw a figure standing in front of him. All he could see was the figure's mouth because he was wearing a red robe with a hood that covered his face.

"Thieves like you tick me off." The figure grabbed the bandits neck. "Lights out, bitch" BAM The bandit was out cold. The figure took the leader back to the truck where the other bandits were tied up and the money bags in the open. There were other figures in hoods of the colors: blue, orange, purple, and black along with the bandits. The cops came to the scene and put the bandits in the car.

"We'll have these crooks taken care of. Thank you sirs" said the bear officer.

"We're the Ninja Guardians, officer" said the figure in blue. Then, they left and disappeared out of sight. When they were sure they were out of sight, they took off their hoods.

Leo: "Another night, another crime put to bed"

Mikey: "Dudes, did you see me in action? I had that guy scared for life. So awesome"

Dannie: "Nice way to make a net appear out of nowhere Donnie"

"Thanks Dannie, kudos for being stealthy right before you grabbed the guy"

Raph: "This superhero stuff is awesome, I just wish we got paid for it"

Leo: "The people's safety should be rewarding enough, raph"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

"Let's head back home and report to Master Splinter"

So they went back to their home and then when they went inside, they saw splinter meditating and stuff was floating in the air.

"My sons, you're back"

Leo: "While patrolling the city, we stopped a bank robbery and caught the thieves."

Dannie: "It was awesome sensei, I wish you could've seen us in action"

"I'm glad your mission was success. However, there's something you need to know about"

Donnie: "What is Sensei?"

He turned on the TV without the remote and there was a newsflash. A pink flamingo reporter was on the screen.

_"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Conway and this is channel 6 news. Earlier today, there was a jewel heist in downtown Animal City by croc bandits, and yet the thieves were apprehended by 8 mysterious figures. Based on local eyewitnesses, 5 of them together are known as the Furious Five, 1 as the Dragon Warrior, and the remaining 2 as the Tiger Twins. Together, they stopped the jewel heist and captured the thieves. Here is a video from a local eye witness showing evidence that they were at the crime scene."_

The video showed the same 8 figures capturing the croc bandits and leaving before the police arrive.

_"Thank you Elizabeth for the newsflash. Now for the late night weather report, Diane?"_

Raph: "Looks like we got competition around here"

Leo: "Is it just me or did those figures seem familiar?"

Donnie: " You don't think those were our friends, do you?"

Dannie: "They could be" The brothers and Splinter looked at him with confused looks "It's possible that could've been our friends in disguise. You guys saw how those people used powers like we did to stop bad guys"

Raph: "But if it is them, they won't just blatantly tell us"

Leo: "Which is why we will keep a lookout for them during our patrols and if we spot them anywhere, we'll see if it's them or not"

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	4. Secrets and Questions

**Secrets**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a regular day at Animal High School and everyone was going about minding their own business. The turtles were trying to keep their powers a secret, and Donnie made each of them an anti-power wristband. It was made so that their powers couldn't go off at all, that way they wouldn't cause any hysteria at school. It was around Chemistry class that Donnie came across Crane. They decided to do a chemical experiment, and it was the perfect time for Donnie to talk to Crane about the event that happened the other day.

Donnie: "Hey Crane, mind if I ask you something?"

"Fire away"

"Did you see the newsflash last night?"

"Newsflash?"

"Yeah, channel 6 had a newsflash about croc bandits committing a jewel heist last night, until some heroes stopped them. Based off of local eyewitnesses, there was the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and the Tiger Twins. You didn't hear about it?"

Crane then felt like he was cornered mentally. Donnie hit every single detail about what happened that night, yet he won't admit with other students nearby. So he pretended to not have heard about it, and while at it talk to Donnie.

"To be honest, not really. But while we're talking news events, there was a big news event from my side of town about 5 people who captured pig bandits stealing money from a local bank. Did you hear about that by any chance?"

Donnie felt the same bad feeling Crane did, but pretended not to know about it.

"No, not really"

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you knew something about it"

"Same here, friend of mine"

But in their minds, they only wish they could've told each other the shocking news. So they both decided to text the others and tell them what's going on.

Donnie texted his brothers: _ 'Meet me in the auditorium, i've got something to talk about'_

Crane texted his friends: _ 'Guys i need you in the gym right now. It's urgent'_

Later on at lunch in the auditorium...

Leo: "Okay I'm here Donnie, what's the big news that had to be told in the auditorium?"

"There's something we need to talk about, all of us together"

At the same time in the gym,

Tigress: "What is it Crane, I was busy eating"

Crane: "Okay everyone, I gathered you all here for one thing"

Donnie: "Guys, there's no easy way to say this but-"

Crane: "To put it simple-"

Both: "The others know about our powers"

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Donnie: "In chemistry class, I asked my friend about the news last night, but he said he didn't know about it. He then asked me about other news related to our crime event"

Dannie: "Did you tell him about it?"

Crane: "No, I didn't. He doesn't know, but he's suspicious about it"

Mantis: "How could he get suspicious?"

Donnie: "He mentioned our team name; the 'Ninja guardians' and what the crime was about. He also mentioned how the heroes in the footage looked vaguely familiar compared to us. That's how he got suspicious"

Tigress: "Still, did you just blatantly tell him or?"

Crane: "No, but now he's onto me. He'll probably tell his brothers too"

Leo: "Which is why we'll have to keep a low profile until after school"

Mikey: "Then what?"

Viper: "Nothing but to tell the truth"

Po: "Are you really sure that's a good idea?"

Danny: "But won't our master be mad at us for blowing our cover?"

Leo: "Not unless we tell him everything"

Raph: "Why we should tell him? It won't make that much of a difference"

Monkey: "We're better off telling him than keeping it a secret and getting in even bigger trouble"

Po: "Yeah, maybe you're right"

Donnie: "Then, what time should we meet them?"

Tigress: "Let's wait it out first. We'll see if they make a move or not. If not, we'll search for them at night and see if it's them"

Everyone: "Right"

Donnie and Crane: "I just hope he doesn't freak out about this"

**Later that day...**

The turtles were back home from school. Donnie was working on his homework, but his mind was on other things. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that his friend thinks he's been hiding something from him. Leo said that when they get home, he would talk to Splinter about it and see what he would do. Raph was doing sit-ups while Mikey was watching TV. Leo then came out the dojo to talk to everyone

"Okay, I talked to Master Splinter about the whole situation and he took it surprisingly well"

Donnie: "Well?"

"He wants us to go look for them during our patrol. If we spot them, we confront them and try to see who they really are"

Raph: "How will we get to reveal their identities?"

"We'll have to earn their trust in order for that to happen. But we have to start with our alter-egos, we can't just show up as ourselves"

So then, they agreed that when they go out they'll see if their friends have been hiding a secret just like they have.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	5. Alliances

**Alliances**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It was night time and the Ninja Guardians were out on patrol. They were keeping an eye out for the Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior, and the Tiger Twins. Right now, they were hopping across from building to building in search of crime.

Leo: "So far, no crime. Guess it's gonna be a quiet night"

"Aww, and i was really hoping to beat up somebody tonight"

Donnie: "So what now Leo?"

"Well, since it's quiet, let's go look for those other warriors. If we split up, we'll cover more ground"

So the turtles split up to go find out if their friends are around. When they split up, Leo went north and was letting his thoughts wander.

_'Just why did Crane ask about our other identities? If he and the others have powers, we would understand after all. I mean, it's not like we would be jealous of them or upset because they have gifts and we wouldn't. But the point is, we all have been hiding something from others. The question is how can how get them to admit it? They aren't stupid'_

Just then, he stops on the building roof and walks. But behind a water tower, there is a light green snake and a praying mantis spying on him.

"Should we charge him, or sneaky approach?"

"Sneaky approach" The mantis said in a deep voice

Then, the snake turned invisible and slowly approached the unsuspecting turtle. When she got close enough, she tripped him down. She then followed up with a ribbon which grabbed and threw him in the direction of the water tower. The praying mantis then started speeding around him which caused a green tornado to form and spin him around. When he landed, he was dizzy and hurt.

"Ugh, what's going on around here?" Then, he felt like something was watching him. He then caused ice pillars to rise up from the ground and surround him. When the attacks started to break the crystals, Leo could see where they were coming from. He then attacked the opponents and knocked them away.

"Who are you?"

"As if we'd give away our identities, what are you up to?"the snake asked

"And why do you need the hood? Show us who you really are"

"I don't reveal myself just because you tell me to. By the way, weren't you the ones that stopped a jewel heist a few days ago?"

"Maybe, we don't go around telling our business unless we can trust you."

"If you want to know our identities, how about earning our trust Mr. Icy?" said the praying mantis

"How about meeting in an isolated location, say in the woods?"

"When?"

"20 minutes from now. Bring backup if you still don't trust me" Then he created mist and when it cleared up he was gone.

"Should we go?" asked the snake

"Let's tell the others first, and then decide" So they left

**20 minutes later in the woods...**

Leo was leading his brothers to an isolated spot in the woods. He told them of his encounter with the 2 mysterious people and everything he said to them. Then, they finally reached the isolated spot.

Dannie: "Do you want us to be with you?"

"No, i said i wanted to earn their trust and if you guys are here then they won't trust me. But what you can do, is hide in the trees. If they bring backup, i need you guys to be ready for a fight"

So then, they went into the trees and hid. Then, the snake and praying mantis showed up like promised.

"Okay we showed up, now lets see you keep up your end of the bargain" The snake said

"Okay, i want to know who you are and vice versa right? If we reveal ourselves at the same time, we'll be even"

"Deal" The mantis said. Everyone hiding couldn't believe their eyes. They were willing to do this.

?: "This can't be happening"

?: "We just have to trust them, okay big guy?"

?: "Let's hope so"

Leo: "On the count of three, we reveal ourselves and no tricks"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"One... Two... Three"

They slowly revealed themselves and what they saw was shocking. Leo was shocked to see his friends Mantis and Viper standing in front of him and vice versa.

Leo: "Viper and Mantis!?"

"Leo!?"

The others hiding in the trees were just as shocked as well.

Dannie: "I don't believe it!"

Donnie: "What in the world?"

Raph: "Holy hell"

Mikey: "It is our friends"

Leo: "So you were the ones we saw on TV about the jewel heist?"

Mantis: "Yeah, but Shifu told us not to reveal our powers to ANYONE which included you too."

Viper: "Maybe now you could explain yourself now, Leo?"

"Same thing as you guys; keep our powers secret, not allowed to tell anyone"

"So are your brothers nearby or-"

But then, his brothers showed up out of the trees.

Mantis: "Yep"

Leo: "What about Po and the others?"

They came out from the trees as well.

Tigress: "We overheard everything"

Danny: "Guess everyone's been hiding something from each other"

Serena: "So what now?"

Raph: "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what should we do now? Everyone knows each other's identity"

Dannie: "Why not work together? We've been fighting crime like they have"

Tigress: "But we can't just go out there as one big group"

Donnie: "We could still be a team. We'll just have to split up so we're not a big target"

Crane: "Besides, there's no point in trying to hide this from one another anymore"

Raph: "Our masters are going to find out from us what happened tonight"

Leo: I say we work together as a team to protect the people of animal city. Who's with me?" He stuck his hand out for anyone else to join in.

Po: "I am. It'll be fun, awesome, and best of all I'm doing it with Michaelangelo" He put his hand on top of Leo's

Mikey: "Aw yeah, I agree" He put his hand too

Monkey: "I'm in too"

Serena: "Count me too"

Danny: "I'm helping too"

Crane: "That goes for me too"

Dannie: "You guys better not forget about me"

Raph: "I'm not being left out"

Donnie: "Neither am I"

Mantis: "Don't forget me"

Viper: "I'm in as well"

Tigress: "Well, if everyone else feels so strongly about this then I'm in too"

Leo: "On three. One... Two... Three!"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

**Meanwhile back in the city...**

There was a bull who had on biker gear. He had a gift like the heroes and he was super strong too. With one stomp, he made the ground shake violently. Like an earthquake, he caused a building to collapse.

"Man, I'm loving these powers. I could get anything I want with these skills"

?: "What if I could give you more than your desires?"

He turned around and saw a peacock with white skin. He had a sly smirk on his face like he was up to something.

"What're you talking about?"

"If you join me, I will grant you anything you want. That is, if you assist me first."

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg here?"

The peacock then caused pillars of rock to appear around the bull. He then casted black waves of energy at them and obliterated each one. He wasn't fooling around.

"Okay, you have my attention. But you better keep up your side of the bargain"

"Oh don't worry, I will. But first, we need to find more people like us for my plan to work" Then, he opened up a portal for the two of them to go to.

"By the way birdbrain, who are you?"

"I'm not one to reveal myself so quickly"

"Well, if you want my name first then i'm Max"

"Name's Shen"

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	6. Dark Encounters

**Dark Encounters**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

This is amazing, no better, out of this world. Our friends have powers, we're one big team, and the best part is we fight crime. Right now, me and sis are on our own enjoying the night. We all split up to cover city grounds and to get used to the idea of all of us having powers.

"Can you believe this, Danny? We're no longer ordinary animals anymore"

"Yeah, it is pretty intense and shocking" i said while showing off a little spark

"What do you think Shifu will say about this?"

"Hard to tell, we never know what he says based on the situation"

"Well, even if we tell him it's what he says that matters"

Even though I said that, I'm a little worried myself that shift will be mad at us. We didn't tell him right away back at our dorm. Let's hope for the best. So we decided to head back to the dorm after our rounds of patrol.

Serena: "Well, I don't see any trouble right now"

"Neither do i, let's head back home"

"You go ahead, I need a couple minutes to myself"

"Okay" Then i kept going. I was wondering why my sister wanted to be alone so suddenly, but I'm sure she has a good reason why. On my way back, I overheard some sort of commotion in an alleyway. I went to check it out and found a female lion who was fighting with a goat 2 times her height.

"For a guy with a small brain, you're not doing so bad"

"Oh yeah, well get ready for the fight of your life Lucy"

"I am ready Will"

Then, Lucy began to show off a purple like aura which then went into her hands and she then caused skulls to appear. She then launched them at Will who simply deflected each one with a crystal sword he pulled out of the ground. He then knocked one in my direction and I jumped out of the way. Apparently though, they noticed me after I jumped.

"Whoa, careful little boy. You don't want to get hurt"

"Who are you calling 'little', tough woman?"

"Listen to Mr. Tough Guy here. He thinks he can handle you and your magic skulls Lucy" He laughingly said.

"You guys think you're so tough because of your gifts. Don't underestimate me" I said and showed off a little spark.

Lucy: "Ooh, well this ought to be an interesting night"

Yes girl, yes it will. I'm about to have some fun. Bet Raph would be jealous that he's not here for a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

After the meeting, the turtles and their friends agreed to not keep secrets from each other. They decided to split up and cover the city faster that way. Right now, Leo and Mikey were together.

"Leo, this is the best day ever. What else could top this?"

"True, it's amazing. Although we still have to keep this a secret from the public. We can't just go around showing off our gifts."

"Oh come on Leo, don't be a party pooper. Let loose a little, have some fun"

"Oh yeah?" He then a patch of ice appear right underneath Mikey and he slipped.

"Whoa, hey that's playing dirty"

"Who's the party pooper now?"

"You asked for it" He slyly said and changed into a serpent. He then started to slither quickly to Leo to try and scare him. He then jumped up in the air to try and bite Leo's face, but when the bite landed he felt cold.

"AAAHHH, cold cold cold"

"Chill Mike, it's nothing serious. Just an ice sculpture of me"

"Heh, I knew that. But now, it's time to kick things up a notch" Then Mikey charged towards him while Leo did the same thing. But then, something caught the corners of their eyes. It was a flash of fire that was headed for them. They jumped out of the way and looked in that direction. They saw a hooded figure floating in the air. They then came down and pulled out 2 objects. One was a book covered in green flames, the other was an electric blade zig-zag shaped. They slowly walked towards Leo and Mikey.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. The hooded figure revealed their identity. It was a bear that had Brown fur and red eyes.

"Name's Logan. Let's just cut to the chase, I've been looking for someone to fight. The last person I fought with a gift was a cakewalk. Hopefully, you guys won't that easy to take down."

Mikey: "Oh yeah, we'll see about that. I'm about to go 'ape' on yah" He said while turning into a gorilla.

"Now's not the time for jokes Mikey, and be careful, we don't know what this guy is capable of" Leo warned. He then created an ice blade and a shield to defend with.

Logan: "Let's see if you can tip the scales on this fight"

Mikey roared and then charged at Logan with Leo following right behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Dannie, Raph, Donnie, Tigress, and Po were on patrol together and stopped in a dark alleyway on the path.

Tigress: "I still can't believe this is happening; having superpowers, fighting crime, and saving lives"

Po: "Believe it Tigress, it is happening. It's so awesome that we found that meteorite"

Donnie: "I have to admit, it is kind of awesome that we've attained supernatural abilities through contact"

Dannie: "Yeah" He said a little depressed

Raph: "Something the matter?"

"I can't stop thinking about what Splinter said about my powers. He said I could be dangerous if my powers get out of hand. What if they do?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'dangerous'?" Tigress asked

Donnie: "Master Splinter said that our brother's powers could be dangerous if he loses control"

Po: "But the guy's in total control of his powers"

"Yeah for now"

Raph: "Ah, don't be such a worry turtle. Nothing bad is gonna happen to him."

Tigress: "If you say so"

"Oh come on sweetheart, would I lie about this?"

"Depends"

The others simply laughed at their debate before a voice was heard.

"Hyah!" A bull came from above and punched the ground sending them into the air in the direction of the forest. When they landed, he came right after.

Po: "So uncalled for dude"

Raph: "You better watch yourself pal, or else you're gonna wind up in the hospital when I'm done with you"

"Hey, I'm just looking for some fun. My last fight wasn't even worth my time, so I hope you guys will entertain me. By the way, name's Max" said the bull

"Well then Max, say hello to my fists!"

Raph then charged him and landed a blow, but it was blocked. Max then grabbed his hand and swung him around. Then, threw him into a tree.

Tigress: "Raph!" She ran to check on him for injuries

Dannie: "That's it, you're toast"

Dannie and Donnie ran right up to him and tried to hurt him, but each hit and kick was blocked before Max knocked them back. He then pulled out a boulder from the ground and hurled it in their direction. But then, Po landed right in front of them and stopped the boulder cold. He then broke the boulder into tiny pieces of pebbles.

"Whoa, you're stronger than you look"

"Thanks for the cool tip" Which he followed up with ice breath and froze Max in a block of ice.

Donnie: "When did you learn that?"

"I got it from the meteorite, along with the super strength, heat breath, flight, and healing ability"

Dannie: "That's a lot to handle all alone."

"Shifu helped out a lot"

Just then, Max broke out of the ice.

"That... was... fun. But now it's time to get serious."

He then grabbed a tree and pulled it out of the ground. He then began to swing it around at the others. At first, he wasn't getting anywhere with hitting anyone.

Dannie: "Are you even looking where you swing?"

Max then threw the tree and when everyone dodged it, he made a move and grabbed a victim.

"Well, well. Looks like you get to go for a special ride." He began to slam victim on the ground again and again. He then punched him a few times into the ground before sending him up in the air with his horns.

Raph: "Nobody hurts my brother but me. Hands off." Raph said jumping onto Max's back and holding on.

"Nobody hurts my boyfriend and then gets away with hurting his brother" Tigress said to herself and readied her super strength. She then helped Raph pin down Max to the ground fast. Then Donnie used his gift to create psychic rope that would help tie him down. Po was checking on Dannie's injuries with his healing ability to see how bad they were.

_"Okay, no wounds too serious. He just beaten up badly, nothing I can't handle"_

But then, he noticed something about Dannie's body. His veins were turning so black you could actually see it.

"Uh, Dannie?" He extended one of his hands to him and all of a sudden Dannie grabbed it. His grip was tightening up and shaking a little.

"Aaahh, Dannie what's gotten into you?"

"Po, please run. I-" was all he could say before he changed. His entire body was covered in black veins, his eyes turned completely black, he was changing into a hostile version of himself. Po backed away when he saw a dark aura surrounding Dannie. It got bigger and bigger, which caught the attention of the others.

Tigress: "Po, what's that?"

Donnie: "Is that coming from Dannie?" Everyone then saw Dannie emerge from the aura completely changed.

"Step aside, I have unfinished business with him"

"Gladly" said Max who threw the other 3 off and broke free from the rope. He then charged at Dannie who simply smirked and then he created a chain of dark energy. He wrapped it around Max and lifted him in the air. He spun him around to free him from the chain. He then jumped tree to tree up to Mac's height and let loose a fury of blows.

Dannie: (roaring)

Raph: "Whoa, what's gotten into him? I've never seen this into a fight"

But Donnie looked into his brother's eyes and noticed something.

"Guys, I don't this is Dannie doing anything on his own. I think he's gone rogue!"

When Max crashed into the ground, Dannie landed next to him a couple feet away. He then made a knife out of dark energy and began walking to him, a smirk on his face.

Po: "Whoa dude, he's had enough already. You can stop"

But he wasn't listening

Tigress: "Dannie, enough"

Still didn't listen

Raph: "DANNIE!"

Just then, an energy blast hit him from nowhere. A white peacock came onto the scene.

"Oh dear. Looks like my friend here has created trouble again and made things worse this time"

Donnie: "Who are you?" he asked while the peacock lifted his friend up on his shoulders. He then turned around and began to walk away.

Po: "He asked you a question, sir"

"Shen's my name, powers is my game. Sorry for any trouble my friend here caused" Then he disappeared without a trace.

Raph looked at Dannie who was lying on the ground knocked out. The blast didn't kill him, but he was knocked unconscious right away.

"Guys, he needs help right away. We need to get him back home to safety"

Donnie: "Right away. Raph, get his legs while I hold his arms. Po and Tigress; can you guys warn the others about what happened?"

Both: "Right away"

Tigress: "We'll tell your brothers to head back home right away"

Raph: "Thanks sweetheart" Then the brothers went home while Po and Tigress went to warn everyone else.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


End file.
